This Man is Faker Than a Wax Museum
This Man is Faker Than a Wax Museum is the eighth episode of SRorgs: Grenada. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR Arnold regretted voting Chris out of the game. Jake tried to rebuild his relationships with Banner and Shane after conflict at the last vote. But neither of them we’re having it and want Jake gone immediately. After Barique loses again, Rafael becomes the target much to Arnold’s chagrin. In the end, Arnold had to go with the majority and Rafael was eliminated from the game. 10 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 24 Night 24 Coming back to camp, Sugar reflects that it was the easiest decision to get rid of Rafael. Because it is One World, the Marquis Tribe immediately see it was Rafael eliminated and are shocked. Day 25 The next morning, Nika comes to the tribe’s beaches and for the final time this season he says, DORP YOUR BUFFS...YOU ARE MERGING (For real this time). Everyone is excited as they merge but realize that the game is going to get a lot harder. Alliances are quickly the talk and Immediately the Fendue Four rekindle their connection, planning to form a majority. However Ian sees this coming suspecting a strong Fendue alliance. Another connection that remains is the trio of Ian, Con and Banner who are also trying to expand their connections. However Ian is uncertain about Banner. Day 26 As the merge continues, Arnold is starting to rub people the wrong way. Gus sees him (as well as Banner and Ian) as the biggest threats in the game. Banner also has problems with Arnold who insists that he is his #1 ally. People are also upset with Cont as he has hardly been around Camp. Day 27 The merged tribe comes to the beach for their first individual immunity challenge. Worried about his position, Ian thinks he has to win. Ian dominates the challenge and DOES win Immunity, guaranteeing a spot in the Final 9. Immediately after getting back to camp, chaos breaks out as Zach starts to spread Shane as the target for this vote. Jake is pissed at his ally, Zach, but also ses this as an opportunity to target Shane and Banner. Banner tries to use this, to combine his two alliances against Zach and Jake. Ian also wants to divide the tribe at this vote and make a strong group. With the vote coming soon these two sides are firmly divided: Arnold, Ian, Banner, Shane vs The original Fendue tribe. With one person playing the middle, Sugar. Arnold and Banner both see Sugar playing the middle and are worried. Tribal looms closer and Gus realizes that he might not have the votes to get out Shane and instead begins to target Con, who is likely to SV. In the end, everything comes down to Sugar who will ultimately decide who goes home and he knows it. At tribal council, he sides with Banner, Ian, Arnold and Shane as Zach is eliminated in a shocking 6-4 Vote over the inactive Con. Category:SRorgs: Grenada episodes